pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Unleashed: When Crystal first turned into a werecoon... and her last!
This story is about Crystal's first transformation into a werecoon, like Sonic Unleashed, but with some minor changes. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon/Werecoon Light the Fox/Liquid(known mostly through the fanfic as "Sundae") Sophana the Rabbit Professor Pickle Chocolate the Flying Puppy Chip/Light Gaia Enemies Darkness the Fox Dark Gaia Chapter 1-The Transformation from a Raccoon to a Werecoon Darkness is laughing, but notices something. Crystal stands up from an explosion. Darkness unleashes dark monsters. Darkness: Get her! Crystal freezes her enemies, and manages to get past the monsters. Darkness: Why you little *censored*! then he unleashes dark energy when she gets close. Crystal: Huh? then the dark energy hits itself. Darkness: You're not getting away! Get her, my minion! the hand stretches and grabs Crystal. Crystal: Woah! Crystal struggles to get out, but then grins and summons the Chaos Emeralds. Darkness: What?! Aaah! Bright light! then Crystal destroyes the dark monster as Cold Crystal(her super form) then she hits Darkness with her energy and flies off. Darkness: Uh oh, time to go! he flies off with his dark monster he has left. Crystal follows him. Darkness flies off to some separate place, Crystal follows him. Darkness: C-Crystal! I-I'm sorry! R-Really, l-look, go easy on me! I'll turn over my bad deeds, I swear! Just give me a chance! Crystal: Well, this is new, showing remorse, Darkness?! If you didn't always have to be bad, I wouldn't always have to destroy your friends! Darkness: Gotcha! Crystal: Wha? A machine comes up and captures Crystal like what happened to Sonic. Darkness is laughing the whole time. Crystal: RRRrrrr, WUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the laser gets ready. Crystal gets more energy sucked out of her and the Chaos Emeralds. laser gets ready more. Crystal: OOOOHHHH!!!! laser gets completely ready. Darkness: Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, I've waited a very long time for this! Fire! then he shoots a laser that cracks the planet. Dark Gaia awakens. Darkness: My pet! Awaken! Crystal is now on the ground, and she's starting to look creepy. another clip of Dark Gaia. Crystal's gloves get ripped, she goes furry. another clip of Dark Gaia. Crystal's teeth turn into fangs, and she roars. Dark Gaia roars. Darkness: Guess he needs to know how to stand again. Oh well. It was a success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! My own pet, I managed to awaken! Now I just need to borrow it's power, then darkness will finally rule this world! Nyaa ha ha ha ha! Crystal(as werecoon): You've really... gone and done it this time, Darkness! Darkness: Ah Crystal, that's a good look for you, festive! So long, friend! She gets hurled down to the planet below, with the Chaos Emeralds. dark gaia collapses and spreads his dark energy around the planet. Darkness: I'll teach him how to stand soon enough! then, with Crystal... she's falling through the sky, get caught in a yellow-ish sphere, then gravity starts to pull in. Crystal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she lands. She gets up. Crystal: What in the world is goin' on?! She looks around, and sees a little grey fox. Crystal: Hey, are you okay? Fox: Hnnnr! I can't.... I can't take another step! Crystal: Hey! Are you okay?! Fox: Mmmm! Huh? Huh? She notices Crystal in the werecoon form. Fox: AAAAHH! Don't eat me! I taste bad! Crystal: You okay? Nothing broken? Fox: (after a short while)Oh! I'm just fine! Thanks for asking, Mrs Monster Girl! Crystal: Mrs... Monster Girl?!(looks at herself) Now I get it. Oh dear... Fox: Yeah! Look at those teeth, and those claws! What's your name anyway? Crystal: I'm Crystal! Crystal the Raccoon! And you? Fox: Hmm, Ah! W-What IS my name?! AAAAHH!!! I don't know! I can't remember! Crystal: What?! You forgot who you are?! Fox: Yup. I remember something f-falling from the sky, and everything just going all white! And then, nothing! I can't remember a thing past that! Crystal: (to audience) Uh oh, did I fall on her? Fox: What am I gonna do? What can I do? Where do I go from here? What'll I- Oof, I sure could get something to eat. Crystal: Hey don't worry! I'll help you get your memory back! Fox: Really? You mean it?! Crystal: Absolutlely! I'm sure we'll find somebody who knows you if we look around! Fox: Oh thank you! You're the best, Mrs Monster Gir- I mean, Crystal, the Raccoon! they high-five. The sun starts to rise, and Crystal turns back to normal. Fox: Woooooah! Crystal: Woah? Wha? Fox: That was amazing! Chapter 2-In the City ﻿The grey fox and Crystal are walking through the city. Crystal: What do you figure THAT was all about? The hair, and those arms, and, and look at the Chaos Emeralds! Fox: Soo, is this what you usually look like? Crystal: Yeah. This is the real me. Pretty cool, huh?(notices the fox is gone) Hey! Where'd you go? The fox is near an ice cream vendor. Ice Cream Guy: Mm, looks good, don't it, that there Chocolate Chipped Sundae Supreme is the pride of the city. Heh heh, the whole world can come tumbling down, but they'll still line up for a taste! Fox: Mm mm mm mm! Crystal: Hey! What about your memories?! Fox: Oh, Chocolate Chipped, Sundae, Supreeeeemme!!! Ice Cream Guy: You got it kiddo! If you don't like it, you get your money back! Crystal: Hey! Fox: Oh, I looove it! later... Fox: Mm mm! Wow, this Sundae-whatever stuff is great! Crystal: If you say so. How about you give me a hand and help look for somebody who knows you, Sundae?! Fox: Sundae? What kind of a name is that? Crystal: Gotta call you something, don't I? Whadayya think? Fox: Yeah Sundae, Sundae! Yeah I love it! Yum! ﻿ Crystal: Now what do you say we start asking around and see if anyone here knows you. Sundae: Okay! later that night... Sundae: Hmm, still no luck, finding anyone who knows me. Crystal: Don't worry about it. Maybe your memory'll come back on it's own! Remember anything yet? Sundae: Hmm, nope. Crystal: Oh well. then it starts turning to night. Crystal: Oh! Sundae: Crystal? then Crystal turns into a werecoon again. Sundae: Woah! Mrs Monster Girl is back! Crystal: (breathing for air) So when the sun turns down, I turn into, this?! Sundae: Are you okay, Crystal? Crystal: I'm fine! I just need to be careful who sees me like this! Sundae: Crystal! Crystal, look! Crystal: What is it? Sundae runs over. Ice Cream Guy: Oh hoh hoh, it's hopeless! The whole planet has split apart! We're doomed! Sundae: Mister? Hey Mister! Hey, don't cry! Uhh, ice cream! Maybe some more of this super-tasty stuff? Crystal:(thoughts) What are those purple things rising from him? Ice Cream Guy: What good is ice cream at a time like this?! Sundae then drops it. Crystal: Whoops!(she picks it up with her stretchy arm) Sundae: C-Crystal? Your arm just stretched! Crystal: Weird... She puts it back. Crystal: But it could be useful! somewhere else... Sophana is getting surrounded by dark monsters. Sophana is quivering. Sophana: Woah! Hey! Settle down guys, come on! H-Help!(flies off) after Crystal beats up the monsters... Crystal: Hey Sophana! Sophana: Crystal? Crystal: What are you doing out here? Sophana: Crystal, is that really you?(flies down) That's a new look, what happened?! Crystal: You know me. I got fussed by a fox. Sundae: Want a cookie? Sophana: Uh, thanks... after Crystal explains everything that happened. Sophana: That's some story. I'll bet that means you turning into... that, and the planet breaking apart are somehow related! Crystal: I need to find Darkness and make him fix this, and fast! Sophana: About that, I think I know someone who might know something about what's going on here! Crystal: Oh really? Sophana: Professor Pickle over at Spagonia University! Crystal: Oh yeah, how come you're really geeky lately? It's just... not like you. Sophana: Well yeah. But I figured, to be helpful, I have to be smart! Believe me, I'll be back to my normal self once this problem ends. Anyway, the main reason I came here was to gather some clues! If we add that to his research findings, then we might be able to get to the bottom of all this! Crystal: You mentioned Spagonia, but thats a continent over! It would be an easy job, if the planet weren't broken! Sophana: No problem! I learned how to fly this plane he gave me! It'll get us there in a flash! Let's get goin'! Crystal: Alright Sophana! Let's get movin'! they fly off. when they get there... Sophana: What?! Professor Pickle's been kidnapped?! Guy: It was a little bit before the tremors hit! This black fox showed up, with a(traces his snout) and a(traces his tails) and a whole PACK of, things! They carried poor Professor Pickle off, lab data and all! Sophana: Oh no! Crystal(in raccoon form): That sure sounds like Darkness! Sundae: What a horrible thing to do! We've gotta go help that professor guy out, and fast! If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's gotta be real hungry and confused! And, and if I was that hungry, I don't know how long I would last, I'd rather be dead! Sophana: I-I'm sure Darkness is feeding him if he's got important stuff to say! Even he would know that! Crystal: Okay! Let's go and find the professor! that night.... Sophana: Professor Pickle! Are you alright? We got here as fast as we could! Sundae and Sophana fly up to the professor. P.P.:Hmm... Sophana: Professor? Sundae: Um, hello? P.P.: How dare they call this culinary concoction food! Look here, do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than three quarters of an inch thick! Upon it, one table spoon of mayonnaise and a PINCH of black pepper! The contents, fresh cucumber, sliced THINLY if you please! Am I quite right, Sophana? Sundae: I know I learned something here today! Sophana: Professor, it's good to see you haven't changed. P.P.: Tell me, what brings you here! The menu is hardly worth the trip if you ask me! Sophana: No Professor! We came here to rescue you! P.P.: Oh? Oh! I see, how rude of me! Right then, first things first! It's about time someone taught the chef here how to make a proper sandwich! Sophana: You can file a complaint later, Professor! Crystal: Let's get out of here before Darkness' welcoming commitee shows up. P.P.: Oh, yes, quite! But let us be sure to collect the contents of that vault before departing! Crystal: M! (she uses her tail to smack the thing down) Sophana goes in and grabs the files. P.P.: Ah! Thank you! Those documents are our only hope for surviving this crisis! Let's go, we have no time to lose! I'm half-starved after being fed nothing but those terrible sandwiches! Sundae: Want a cookie, professor? P.P.: My my! Don't mind if I do! the 2 girls shrug and then run off. at the lab... P.P.: These ancient documents are known as the Gaia anf Fox manuscripts. They tell the legend of a dister that once befell our plane, some tens of thousands of years ago! Sophana: A diaster? P.P.: Quite! And according to these manuscripts, this isn't the first time the planet has been broken apart into pieces! Crystal and Sophana: Oh! P.P.: One of the causes lie at the very core of the planet! Dark Gaia, the energy organism known for this diaster, but there's more! You see, before this world was created, 2 foxes were created out of gods that control light and darkness. Darkness is one of them, yet, there is another fox that controls light, and is light grey. The foxes have been in a constant war in space over light and darkness conquering the world. Each owns a pet, which look over the planet, and have been fighting for centuries. Darkness knew he could awaken his pet. which could give him power, and he managed to succeed in his plan. Sophana: So how do we stop Dark Gaia and Darkness, get alliance with the grey fox, and put the world back together?! P.P.: Well, the fox will probably come out when it is the right time to stop him. Darkness awakened Dark Gaia early, so we may have some luck. If we act now, we may be able to restore the planet, by returning power to the Chaos Emeralds! Crystal, you must travel to each of the Gaia Temples listed in the manuscripts! The planets power will restore the Chaos Emeralds and in turn, the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet and help it heal naturally. Chapter 3-The First Temple and Darkness ﻿Darkness appears with his dark monsters. Random Guy: Who are you?! Darkness: Oh ha ha ha ha! Fear not, my good villagers! If you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty! All you need to do is to tell me where the Temple of Gaia is! Kid: We're not tellin' you anythin'! They throw rocks at Darkness, and one of his minions laughs at him. Darkness: So, you dare to defy me, do you? Crystal comes in and breaks the monsters. Darkness: What? Crystal! Crystal: Yo Darkness! Thanks for that little sky-diving adventure we had the other day! Darkness: I should've known you'd still be alive, you stubborn little raccoon! Crystal: What are you doing out here? Darkness: I see absolutely no reason to tell you! In any case, I'm busy! Farewell! Sundae: Wha? Hey! That's playin' dirty! Come back! Crystal: Just ignore him. (turns to people) Is everyone here alright? everyone thanks her. she chases after Darkness with his strongest Dark Monster Crystal: Darkness! Darkness: NNrr! How'd you get here so quickly? No matter, your road ends here. he stops then Crystal stops. Darkness: Behold, my new power! Dark Beetle, go! and he unleashes the monster. after beating the thing... Sundae: Ah! Crystal: Is that the Temple of Gaia? Sundae: Let's check it out! They jump right in. Sundae: Woah, cool! Crystal: What is this place? They come to a strange place... Sundae: Hey, Crystal! There's something weird here, right in the middle! she runs over there. Sundae: Hey, what's this hole? Crystal: Wait! There could be some kind of- the place starts shaking, Sundae gets frightened. Then they start walking toward the thing. Sundae: Huh? What's that? Crystal: Hmm(pulls out one of the Chaos Emeralds) She puts it in the hole, and it came back to life. Sundae: Wahoo! The Emerald's come back to life! Crystal: This was the Temple of Gaia! That's why Eggman was so keen on takin' the place over! Then it starts shakin'! Crystal: Woah! Sundae: Here we go again! the continent replaces itself. They were running. Sophana: Crystal! Good news! The planet! One of the broken pieces of the planet moved back into place! Crystal: Alright! Nice job! (her and Sundae high-five) Sophana: Take a look! they replay the continent bit. Crystal: Sweet! Sophana: At this rate, you'll have the whole world back together in no time, Crystal! Crystal: A planet-sized jig-saw puzzle? Sounds like a great excuse to see the world! Chapter 4-More Temples and A Misunderstanding Chocolate: Found you, Crystal! Crystal: Gah?(thoughts) I have to keep my guard up around Choco, even though he's my best best friend. Chocolate: Oh, Crystal, I've been looking for you forever! Crystal: Hey, lemme go! Chocolate: Hm hm! You're crazy if you think you can get away from Chocolate and-huh?(notices) Who are you? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I just completely mistook you for someone else! That is so strange! I could have sworn it was her! Anyway, I'm really sorry! See you later!(flies off) Sundae: Well that was weird. How come that guy didn't know you were you, Crystal, I mean, I guess you are kinda(shows big), you know, and, uh, these guys(tries to demonstrate fangs) Crystal: Ohh...(walks off) Sundae: Oh, uh, I mean, d-don't worry, hey! You only look really scary Crystal! Inside you're the same as ever, I guarantee it! Okay? Crystal, cheer up! Uh, cookie! Want a cookie? they arrive at a party... where Chocolate is getting dizzy. Sundae: Woah, is there some kind of party going on? Crystal: No, something's not right here. Dark monsters come out of the people. Sundae: Woah! It's a carnival of creeps out there! Crystal runs out and beats them all up. Crystal gently puts Chocolate down, then runs off. Sundae: Uh, hey! (shrugs at Chocolate) Wait up! Chocolate: Just now, was that, Crystal?! P.P.: Ah! That ahould calm things down a bit down here! Chock another one up for Crystal! Chocolate: You know Crystal? P.P.: Of course! She was here just a moment ago! Chocolate: Tell me, what happened to her? Please, tell me EVERYTHING you know. P.P.: I'll happily explain everything, over a plate of cucumber sandwiches. with Crystal... a bird comes in. Crystal: You okay? Old Man: Yes, thank you. Sundae was holding a globe, then it started glowing. Sundae: Woah? Wha? they go inside the temple. and they restore another Chaos Emerald. they head outside. Old Man: The moment the temple lit up, the beast woke up! It appears he's have come to his senses! Crystal: I see! I'll bet your job is to(gets bumped by Sundae) to guard the Chaos Emerald temple! You must've gone beserk when the Emeralds lost their power! The bird cries something. Sundae: Well, I'm glad you're back! Want a cookie? It takes a cookie, then flies off. Both: So long! meanwhile, with Darkness... Minion: Your Dinner, Master. Darkness: Thank you. What's the progress on gathering my own pet's power, hm? Minion: I am sorry to say, but it is only 27% complete, Master. I am sorry, but that is what is true. It is delaying, maybe because of Dark Gaia's dispersion across the globe. Darkness: Oh, of all the stupid... here I go to the trouble of waking my own pet up, and he causes me nothing, but delays! Minion: Dark Gaia had yet to reach maturity within the planets core, Ergo, it was still incomplete when you awakened him, Ergo, it was unable to sustain it's own weight upon it's release, Ergo, it scattered, around the world. Darkness: My poor pet. But I don't want to hear about it's weight issues! So what If I interrupted his sleep? This is unacceptable! Minion: Ergo, this is the repercussion of your hasty actions-! Darkness: What was that? RRRR I'm having a bad enough day as it is, first that professor runs off with the Gaia and Fox Manuscripts and now the planet's coming back together! Minion: That, master is the result of the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which you discarded along with Crystal, Ergo, another repercussion of your hasty actions! the flashback plays of Crystal being flown to the planet with the Emeralds, and Darkness banging the wall. Darkness: Q-Quiet, you idiot! That was, uh, all part of my plan, part of the big picture! Where's the fun in having my plans succeed without any challenge? Minion:(thoughts) I knew he wanted the Emeralds. He's the idiot, not me. Darkness:(clears his throat) Anyway, what's the status of the remaining temples of Gaia? Minion: Darkness forces have currently secured all locations! Defensive preparations are nearly complete! Darkness: That'll take care of Crystal for now! Which leaves the problem of my pet! I'd be difficult to collect every piece scattered all across the world. Minion: Searching conventional wisdom files for topical advice! The journey with a thousand miles begins with a single step, slow and steady wins the race! Nobody likes a whiner! Darkness: That ain't helpful. Isn't there a more efficient way? Some way to, oh, I don't know, gather them all up at once? Wait, that's it! Of course! he flies down to his computer. Darkness: (laughs) With this, this! All of my plans will be realised! with Crystal and Sundae... They insert another Emerald. And another continent is restored. then they come across another monster. they beat the monster. Then they restore another Emerald and continent. Dark Gaias pieces are coming toward the Summoner that Darkness put out for them. back with Darkness... Minion: All systems are green! Darkness:(thoughts) Technology is soo nice. I should use this more often! Minion: Dark Gaia activation is confirmed on all 7 continents! Electromagnetic signals are locked on! All units converging to point 0! Darkness: Technology is so, nice, ain't it, guys? Minion 2: Yes! Darkness: And everything is going just to plan. I just hope my pet agrees with me. Gathering his pieces is such a pain! I'll have them come to me instead! A brilliant shift in perspective! An idea worthy of Darkness the Fox, superfox! (starts laughing evilly) Minion: You skill at self-aggrandising never fails Master. Darkness: Ha ha ha ha ha! (hits his minion) Quiet! Activate the Fusion Furnace! And while you're at it, get those energy circuits warmed up! Minion: Understood! Chapter 5- More Temples, and Sundae's Memory ﻿with the girls... they save another Emerald, and another continent. then they come to another temple(this is their 6th, in case you want to know) Sundae: Wooah... Crystal: What's wrong, girl? Sundae: Huh? Oh! Right! I'm just, scared. Crystal: Scared? It's just another old temple! It doesn't look like there's anyone around, either! Sundae: That's, that's not what I mean. That's not- Never mind. I'm fine. Let's go! she walks toward it trying to be proud Crystal:(thoughts) She was acting pretty weird. Oh well. Let's go restore another Emerald! they go inside. Crystal: Woah! Sundae uses her light, then flies up to the big painting. Crystal restores another Emerald. Sundae then touches it, then, not long after, gets sucked into the painting. Crystal: Oh! in the painting... ???: I welcome your return. Messenger of Light, fighter for light, and rebirth of light. Sundae's memory comes back. Sundae come out of the painting. Sundae: Crystal! I remember now, all of it! and the continent gets back in place. they go outside. Sundae: My... my real name is Light the Fox. I draw power, from light itself, I'm actually light itself. I was meant to fight Darkness the Fox, and bring peace to the world. You see, there are 2 gods, one controls darkness, one controls light. That's how we were created. We were supposed to guard this planet, but we got in a fight, and Dark Gaia, and Light Gaia became our pets and looked after the planet for us. But Darkness, a being made completely of darkness itself, was greedy and wanted Dark Gaia's power for himself, but with me not wanting to hurt Light Gaia, I lost my memory, and Darkness awoke Dark Gaia before it had matured, and wants the power for himself, so darkness can rule this world. We've done this for centuries, without stopping. Crystal: So you've fought Darkness, for millions of years? Light: Yes. For ages and ages. Continuously without stopping. When Darkness wanted Dark Gaia's power, he turned you into a werecoon by accident, because of Dark Gaia. Our pets also fought, ever since the beginning of time, like us. Crystal turns into a werecoon. Crystal: I'll bet it's thanks to you! Light: Hm? Crystal: Even at night when I'm like this, I'm still myself, not like all the other people we've seen! You must've been protecting me this whole time! Light: Mm mm. I haven't done anything Crystal. You're the reason you haven't changed at all. You're too strong to lose yourself! Crystal: I'm the reason? Light: Yeah! You never doubt yourself, no matter what! You never give in to the night, or the darkness inside your heart! I think it's because I knew that about you. That's why I wanted you to help me! It's been so fun! Getting to see the world! I've lived here since the beginning of this planet, but, I was fighting Darkness the whole time, I didn't know a thing about it! That it's so pretty! Or that food tastes so good! Or that people are so nice. I'm so glad I got the chance to discover all that with you, and I'm so glad that you helped me find my memory! Crystal, I will never, ever forget you! Thank you, Crystal, goodbye, girlfriend. She runs off. Crystal: Hey! Light is flying off. Crystal grabs her with the arm and brings her back. Light: Woah, wha? Crystal: Where do you think you're off to all by yourself? Light: What? But, my memory is back now, and, well, from here on out it's, my responsibility and um, I mean there's no reason for you to come along, so, I should just... Crystal: Do I need a reason to help out a friend? Light: Thanks, Crystal. Crystal stretches out her hand. And they high-five. Chapter 6-The Final Showdown Then, they head toward Darknessland. Crystal: Oof! Light: Ha! barely five steps in, they encounter Darknessland. Darkness: Ha ha ha ha ha! Welcome to Darknessland, the darkchild of my pet and me! then a big statue come up. Darkness: This is my beautiful empire, made possible through my genius, and the limitless energy harnessed from my own pet! Light: He's doing just what I told him not to! What's he's doing is crazy! Crystal: I'll never understand his tastes. Light: Hm! Neither will I.(takes a picture) Get a good shot! Crystal takes a picture. Darkness: Surprised? Yes of course you are! If you have any complaints, come deliever them to me in person! If you can that is!(starts laughing then he chokes) Crystal: Wloh! He's enjoying this way too much! Light: Crystal! I can feel the last temple nearby! He must've built this place on top of it! Crystal: Well, I guess we'll just have to tear it down! later that night, after doing just that... they restore another Chao Emerald. Light: The final Chaos Emerald! Back at last! and the continent heads toward the planet. Light: This should put the world back to normal! Dark Gaia will go back to being sealed within the core, Darkness will be defeated, and my work will be done! Crystal: That's great, Sundae! Light: Yup! Thank you Crystal! It's all thanks to you! and they high-five. Now to Sophana, who we haven't seen for a long time and LOVES flying her new plane... P.P.: Oh, it appears that Crystal has restored the last of the Chaos Emeralds. Things should settle down around here before long! Sophana: That's right! Satellite footage confirms the last piece is moving back into place! P.P.: That's wonderful! I'll await your safe return then! You can give me a full report over a plate of luscious cucumber sandwiches! Sophana:Uh, I'll be happy to fill you in, professor. She gets shot. back with the duo... the ground starts shaking. Crystal: Huh? Light: Huh? Do you feel that? Darkness breaks through the ceiling. Darkness:(laughs evilly) Looks like you're a bit too late, Crystal! Crystal: Darkness! Darkness: Thanks to my wonderus technology, my own pet is full and complete! I used him to create a new friend of mine. The Ultra Hyper Monster 1! Crush them! Monster 1 crushes them. then they start falling. Light: WWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! after some quick foot-work, Crystal manages to grab Light and get on a platform that is falling. Darkness:(laughs evilly) This gorge will be your tomb! He merges with Monster 1 and Minion. However, he gets defeated quickly. Darkness: How could I lose?! This isn't over! I'll make a Monster 2 and-huh? Dark Gaia awakens maturely. Crystal: What? Light: It's Dark Gaia! Crystal: How could THAT be Darkness' pet?! Darkness: Yes... YES! Dark Gaia, crush those insolent little animals! Kick them to the outer limits of space! Hm? A tentacle comes toward him and knocks him away. Darkness: WHY MEEEEEEEEEEE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Dark Gaia proceeds to hit Light and Crystal. But they dodge. Then, Crystal stares into Dark Gaias eyes, and gets weakened(it should be noted she's still in her wereform) Light: Crystal! What's wrong? Crystal roars in pain, as the dark energy(aka, her wereform energy) gets sucked into Dark Gaia. Light stares at it. Light: Crystal! You've gotta get up! Crystal! Crystal: Sundae! Run, Sundae! Then Light protects Crystal, and calls on Light Gaia. Light: My pet, help me call the seven lights of the earth! Chip comes on the scene. Chip: Okay! (joins the sphere) Seven, lights, of the earth, rekindled! Then all the temples are called. Light and Chip: Awaken, and gather here to us! Then they combine to make the Gaia Colossus, controlled by both Light and Light Gaia. Light: Crystal! Crystal is on the Gaia Collossus. Dark Gaia is trying to eat it. Light: Crystal! Now Crystal! Crystal: Roger that, girlfriend! She manages to get up there. Crystal: Time for the big finale! She attacked his eyes. But Dark Gaia spread dark energy around the globe. everyone starts geting scared. Chocolate: What's happening? It was broad daylight a minute ago! P.P.: Dark Gaia has regained it's true power! The beast is complete! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! "And the world shall be plunged into the dark of night, the dark or destruction!" Oh, that it should come to this! We're doomed! The planet is lost! Chocolate: That won't happen! There's no way Crystal will let it end like this! back with the problem at hand... Dark Gaia gets full power. Crystal gets angry. Then, the 7 Chaos Emeralds, come summoned to her once more. Crystal: Let's do it! (she turns into her super form) Ha! She flies out there, and beats Dark Gaia. the monster sinks into the lava, sleeping again. But Crystal loses her super state, and falls into the Gaia Colossus' hands. people are happy. with Darkness... Minion: Pleasant morning, wouldn't you say, Master? Darkness: Rrr! Minion: You can simply begin your plans anew. Even if all of your efforts this last time were utterly wasted. Even if it was a complete and utter humiliating loss. Even the most pathetic loser in all the world will surely have his chance to-- Darkness: Oh shut up! (tries to kick it, bit minion gets away) Then Darkness ends up chasing his own minion. back with Choco and the professor... P.P.: Ahh, the light reigns over darkness and the world is returned to peace! It's simply a miracle! We've been saved by a miracle! Chocolate: I told you didn't I? There was no way Crystal would let something like that happen! P.P.: And right you were, still, we cannot live without the night. We all must sleep. We all must rest. Darkness is a part of our world, just the same as light. It may be that the darkness has not been destroyed, but merely laid to rest! It grows strong over the eons, rises up, then is put to slumber by the light. Perhaps, that is the true balance of Dark and Light Gaia, same with Darkness and Light the Foxes. That balance may be, the very will of the planet itself! Chocolate: Save the speech for later! I've gotta see Crystal to welcome her back here! See ya! inside the planet's core... Crystal is unconscious. Light, as a ghost like Chip, with Chip on her shoulder, is flying above her. Light: Crystal. snapshot of Crystal. Light: Crystal, you must live. (she restores her life) Crystal: Sundae?! Light and Chip fly away, but not without one last look at their favourite friend. Light: I'll see you soon, Crystal. (flies into nothing) Crystal gets thrown to the surface. Crystal: Nooooooo!(lands in dirt) Oof! Crystal manages to get her head out of the ground(for the sceond time) Crystal: Ow! Huh?(she looks around, and see's Light, but finds the bracelet she wore, that looks like Chips, only the bauble is yellow, stays) Light(voice): I'll never forget you. I'll be here by you, always. A part, of the earth you tread. Crystal puts it on her and stares at the sunrise. Then she runs off. Light(in the bush behind her, the whole time after she "disappeared into nothing"): Goodbye Crystal. I'll never forget you. Now I'll go see what other animals do!(thoughts) While trying to hide from Crystal... with Crystal... Sophana: Hey, Crystal! She's flying, but on her own, no plane. Crystal: Heh heh! Sophana: Thanks! You saved the world! Crystal: Hah! By the way, Sophana, what happened to your plane? Sophana: We got shot and the poor thing blew up! So, yeah! I'll see you at the ice cream stand for everything! She runs off. Crystal waves, and is about to walk off, when... Chocolate: Crystal! Crystal: Choco! They hug. Chocolate: I know what happened now! Listen, do you ever want to be that sorta creepy lookin' thing again? Crystal: Well, I'd prefer it just being normal, Choco. Chocolate: Then it's settled! Let's do it! He makes a shield that protects against wereforms. Chocolate: I made a shield now! You can't ever be a freaky one ever again! Crystal: Good! Don't want to freak out my best friends, aye! Chocolate: Heh heh! Now lets go before Sophana gets the best Ice Cream! Crystal: Okay. Hold on a sec. Chocolate: We'll be waiting!(he flies off) Crystal: (Turns around to where she saw the illusion of Light) Goodbye. And thank you, for helping me save the world. (she runs off) The End. Don't forget to listen to Endless Possibility! Category:Fanfics Category:Pinkolol's fanfics